The Chronicle of Scarlet Family
by Mizuki Chouchou
Summary: My first Touhou fan fictions which contain an original character from myself. It's about Scarlet Family, or focusing our dear Scarlet sisters, Remilia and Flandre, or their history from before they ended up in Gensokyou.
1. Chapter 1

**I've edited it already, thanks for your advices! ^^ As I am new to Touhou, I might make another mistakes, so please tell me if I have made it, so I can correct it. I will also try to browse more about Scarlet sisters especially, in order to reduce the possibility of mistakes that I may make. Thank you so much for the comments!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>1st Blood<span>**

**Reminiscing the Past  
><strong>

It is such a boring day. Rain falls, and I can't do anything, except drinking this delicious tea my maid, Izayoi Sakuya has made for me. It's enough to warm my body up, actually, but it can't warm my mood up. What should I do at time like this...

"_...nee...sama!"_

!

...Flandre. Right. It has been awhile since I visited her. I wonder if I can act as a good big sister in front of her, all noble and charismatic? Every time I am being with her, I can't be a good sister. I always lose to my feelings, and I can't act noble to her. Instead, I act friendly to her, which is not good, for sure, she'll grow up to be a spoiled sister.

I walked calmly, approaching the basement. The way to the basement should have been long and boring, but because I am thinking how to keep myself noble in front of Flandre, it feels like the path is so short. Now, the steel door is in front of my scarlet eyes. I opened it easily. And it made such noises as always.

"Aah! Onee-sama!" Flandre smiled and jumped. She hugged me tightly. How long has it been, I almost forgot this warmth...

"...!" I pushed Flandre away quickly.

" Onee...sama?" Flandre's face saddened as I pushed her away. This is bad, I almost lose control and I almost lost noble act towards her.

" Ah, Flandre. It's been awhile," I smiled, "how do you do?"

" I'm fine, oh, dear sister, I am so happy to see you!" She smiled innocently.

" So do I," I answered, "let me accompany you today." And she looked happier than ever, as she hugged her stuffed bear. That stuffed bear looked all dusty, and it has lost his left arm and his right eye has popped out, too.

" Sakuya!" I shouted as I lead Flandre to the dining room. Drinking tea should be nice for both of me and Flandre.

" Yes, Mistress?" Sakuya suddenly appeared in front of me. Ah, she must have been manipulated time to come here just in a second.

" Please make two cups of warm tea for me and Flandre," I told her as I sat down. Sakuya seems a bit surprised, but she tried to cover it. She also helped Flandre to sit before she disappeared again. But just in a second again, she appeared with two cups of warm tea in her hands.

" Here, Mistress," she put a cup of tea in front of me, "... and this is for Young Mistress."

" Thanks, Sakuya!" Flandre laughed.

" Are you happy, Flan?" I asked her as she drank her tea.

" Yes! Being outside of the basement is such a rare and special occassion for me, after all!" she laughed innocently as she finished her tea. That was fast.

"..."

" Say, Onee-sama," Flandre stopped laughing. That innocent smile has disappeared from her childish face.

" Yes?" I replied, trying to stay calm. There was a hint of something wrong... I perceive that there will be some unspecified questions which I have never figured out before.

" Why can't I stay outside while you are outside, too? Why must I stay in the basement?"

...Ah, that question.

" You know that you have immense destructive power, right? You can't control it well," I replied while drinking my tea. She may have figured out as well that I am a bit nervous.

" Yeah, but... I can try to hold back," she tried to give her best answer.

" No, you can't."

" But at least you can let me go around the mansion, right?" she started questioning again, " this is so unfair, Sis!"

I put down my tea cup.

" Flan, listen. This is the best for you-"

" No, it's not!" She punched the table. As expected, the table is broken now.

" See? You did it again. You can hurt anyone and destroy anything in the mansion, so the basement should be better," I answered again.

" Why... why... why?" she began to cry. Wait, what? Crying? I didn't expect it. I expected her to be rampaging by now, but in fact, she's not rampaging. Is there something wrong? Because sometimes she can forget things, but sometimes again she can remember everything very well. Did she have a bad dream or any memories, or even- no.

" Will you go back to the basement? I realized that you are not in the prime condition now," I kept calm. She moved and turned around. I can see her back. Similar to me, as we are sisters. But I know that she's still crying. I can still hear her sobbing.

" I wish if time would reverse back...," she sobbed. I stunned. Wait, could it be that she had a dream or remember about it... don't tell me...

" Before that tragedy... Mother, Father...," she cried, " It's all my fault... Archieee..."

"...!" As I thought.

" Flan. Go back. To the basement. Now," I ordered her again. At that time, Sakuya passed by.

" Let me accompany you, Young Mistress," and then they walked together to the basement. I sighed as I gazed at the empty cup.

" Why are you trying to hold back?" I heard a voice from another direction. It's Patchouli and her books.

" What do you mean?"

" Don't act silly, I know that you care a lot about Flandre. So why don't you try living with her, and let her free from the basement?" Patchouli finally asked her deepest curiousity.

" You don't know. I did this for Flan," I turned back against her, and I walked to my room again. As I walked through the red stairs, I began to reminisce...

Yes, this is really an old story... I wonder when was it... It feels like many centuries ago... Far before we came to Gensokyo. Before I met Patchouli, Sakuya, and Meiling. Yes, before Flandre developed her power. And when our parents are alive, when we live together. Yes, Mother, Father, me, Flandre, ...and our little brother- Archelaus or Archie.

_To be continued..._

* * *

><p><strong>This is my first Touhou fan fiction, so I will be happy if you like this story, although my English is not perfect ^^<strong>_  
><em>

**Please leave me a review, especially if you want me to continue the story. Make sure to be patient firs, lol. **


	2. Chapter 2

******Sorry for my super late update! And sorry if this chapter doesn't contain much story as I need to keep it together with the next chapter that has different topic again from this chapter. I'm also sorry if I made some mistakes and don't forget to give me reviews as it helps so much! ^^ Thanks and enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Family Members**

****.

.

Remilia began to reminisce far to the past. When her parents were still alive—when she was still young and childish, and when Flan was... innocent as well—and when their little brother, Archelaus or Archie was still alive.

Their whole family had lived in a beautiful mountain, far from the village below the mountain. It was a peaceful life, and back then, Remilia and the others use another language to speak. Different culture. And in the separate world—or rather, dimension rather than their current home. The Scarlet vampires' homeland was a world where the people and society thinks bad of vampires, ghosts, monsters or youkai and such magical creatures—and some of them even hunt them down, even if the vampires didn't do anything wrong.

They managed to live peacefully, not causing any ruckus back then. Such a secret and peaceful life.

.

.

As Remilia could remember, Father was such a noble and strong vampire, with dark blue hair and menacing blood-colored eyes. His wings are just like Remilia's wings, yet bigger and wider, stronger—and the wings have claws or like horns at the upper edge of the wings. Thick and poisonous wings. As expected of the Great Vampire.

Compatible with the strong Father, Mother was a beautiful vampire, who can trick any human. Seems fragile yet so determined to protect the family. Blonde long, wavy hair and the beautiful blue eyes. Thin and not so wide wing, which can be hidden—so that no one would guess that she's a vampire when she had to come down to the village. She was a Royal Vampire.

Remilia, back then, was still young, yet she has had the noble aura as she knew she's the eldest child, and the offspring of the Great Vampire. She has had the widest knowledge ever since she was young. Nothing has changed ever since them, except her strength and her wings' wide.

While Flandre was completely different from how she is now. Back then, Flandre doesn't have weird wings like what she has now. She has the same wind as Remilia's, even thinner and weaker—just like Mother's wings. She was able to disguise herself completely. And no problem when it comes to the mental control and strength. She was weak—much weaker than she is now, her power was far beyond Remi's back then. Everything changed ever since a tragedy.

Three years younger than Flandre, their little brother, Archelaus or Archie—he had blue eyes just like Mother's and blonde hair, too. Yet his power is so big. And his wings, too. Just like Father's wings, with more claws at the bottom of his wings that can easily hurt someone. Yet he still lost to Remilia due to Remilia's ability in predicting the future or fate, and also her great strategy. Archie excelled only at his power.

.

.

Still living in luxury with maids to serve them, their life was at the happiest. They could play, but at the same time, study and practise to fight, as they're having the blood of the Royal Vampire and the Great Vampire.

And suddenly, in a glimpse of eyes, their five family members have been decreased into two, leaving Remilia and Flandre alone. Since the tragedy that they have never thought of before...

What may trigger it?

_To be continued..._


End file.
